Sol y Luna
by Miss choco-chips
Summary: "Que bello brilla la Luna" -Estas mal, rubia. La Luna no brilla ././. Quinta parte de "Decisiones". Leer notas de autora al final


**SOL Y LUNA **

El par de rubios en la biblioteca de la mansión Heartfilia sentían cada vez más el peso del silencio, que era únicamente roto por los leves ronquidos de la Dragon Slayer del viento. Sting, sentado en un sofá, observaba la silueta nerviosa de Lucy moviéndose entre las estanterías, sin buscar ningún libro en concreto. Estaban en esa situación desde hacía unos... ¿Diez minutos? Si, más o menos. Y Lucy se reprendía por haber seguido ese incomprensible impulso y haberle hecho esa pregunta, cuya obvia respuesta seguramente rompería lo que le quedaba de corazón.

El atardecer acariciaba con seductora lentitud la estancia, tiñendo paredes y muebles de un cálido tono anaranjado. Las melodías de las aves del patio relataban historias que solo ellas conocen y las cuales nos transmiten, en un lenguaje que solo el más sensible de los poetas puede entender. Todo era propicio para una declaración o escena romántica, pero Sting de romántico no tiene ni la "r", de modo que era muy difícil -si no imposible- que algo así sucediera.

Las palabras dichas por la Heartfilia aun flotaban en la estancia como un mudo eco. Esa petición tan impropia de ella, en la que había arriesgado no solo su corazón, sino también su orgullo...

_"-Vuelvo a Fairy Tail. Es que se nota que a Wendy le hacen falta, por mucho que se lo niegue hasta a ella misma"._

¿Por qué había sentido la necesidad de explicar sus razones? Ni ella lo sabía. Solo que, al decir la primera oración, supo que tenía que justificarse. No podía dejar que él creyese que lo hacía por ella misma, cuando era tan feliz en esa casa, a su lado...

El semblante de él se endureció. Quizás porque la creía una tonta al dar segundas oportunidades, quizás porque Sabertooth -su gremio- no se llevaba precisamente bien con las hadas. Imposible saber el porqué, pero era evidente que no le gusto la decisión de Lucy. Lo peor del caso era que se lo veía venir. Desde el momento en el que ella le contó su pasado en Fairy Tail, cuando hablaba de sus viejos amigos, Sting creía ver un brillo de anhelo en sus pupilas. Sí, eso se lo esperaba. Era casi obvio que sucedería. Lo que lo dejó totalmente fuera de combate fueron las próximas palabras de la rubia:

_"-Ven con nosotras, abejita. Fairy Tail te aceptaría... y yo no puedo imaginar un futuro en el que no estés a mi lado. Te necesito conmigo, sin ti yo no podría con esto. Por favor, no me dejes sola. No _tú. _Yo no lo soportaría, Sting"_

¿Que fuera con ella? ¿Lucy lo... necesitaba? ¿Acaso no recordaba cuando le había contado todo su pasado? ¡Había matado a su propio padre, por Dios! Ojala Lector estuviera ahí para animarlo y apoyarlo. Pero el gato suertudo tenía una cita con Charle, mientras su compañero se rompía la cabeza por entender el funcionamiento de la de Lucy. Aun así, al oírla decir que lo necesitaba, su corazón dio un pequeño saltito y pareció olvidarse por un segundo como latir. La perspectiva de una vida a su lado era tan alentadora; el que su rostro fuera lo último que viera antes de dormir y lo primero al despertar; el verla despeinada y usando SU camisa mientras hacia el desayuno; su sonrojo cuando el hiciese un comentario o insinuación... Era una idea muy tentadora (si bien Lucy jamás le había hecho una propuesta romántica, seria de idiotas asumir que no acabarían así a la larga) y bien dicen que lo único que uno no puede resistir es la tentación...

Ella no decía nada, se mantenía a la espera de que el dijese algo. Pensó que quizás se había extralimitado con sus peticiones, tal vez él no la quería como ella pensaba... Se acercó a la ventana, mirando de reojo a Wendy; la niña descansaba en un sillón junto al rubio guardaespaldas, con su respiración acompasada y soltando leves ronquidos de vez en cuando. Era como una hermanita para ella, sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Wendy... incluso volver a sufrir en Fairy Tail.

El atardecer había terminado y ya era de noche. La Luna llena brillaba de un modo tan bello que no pudo evitar comentárselo a su acompañante: "Que bello brilla la Luna". No recibió respuesta, pero estaba tan hipnotizada con el cielo nocturno que no le importó. Por unos minutos se sumió en una especie de trance en el que lo único que le importaba eran la Luna y sus estrellas: por esos escasos segundos, se olvidó hasta de que Sting estaba en la habitación. Suerte que unos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura, abrazándola por detrás, y una cabeza reposando en su hombro se lo recordaron. Reprimió un estremecimiento cuando él hundió el rostro en su cabello e inspiro con fuerza. Sin soltarla, le permitió voltearse para quedar cara a cara. El semblante pensativo de él se veía hermoso en la luz de la noche... Lucy repitió sus palabras, "Que bello brilla la Luna", permitiéndole entrever que no era exactamente a la reina de las noches a quien le decía "bello".

El interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

-Estas mal, rubia. La Luna no brilla.

Lucy le miró, sin comprender del todo a donde quería llegar.

- La Luna no posee brillo propio -Explicó.

-Pero ilumina el cielo con su luz -le replicó, adivinando que la conversación giraba, no en torno a los astros del cielo, sino a ellos mismos.

-No, te equivocas. La luz que desprende la Luna es solo el reflejo del brillo del Sol. Este la ilumina; solo entonces puede brillar. De no existir el Sol, la Luna sería solo un pedazo común de roca flotando a la deriva en el espacio.

-Sting...-murmuro ella, con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas en los ojos. Nunca lo creyó capaz de tal poesía. ¿Eso significaba lo que ella creía?

-Pero... el Sol no conoce tan bien a la Luna como debería -Acarició los cabellos de la maga, con un sentimiento al que no sabría ponerle nombre- Solo sabe de su lado brillante, ese que él mismo le otorga. La otra parte de la Luna, aquella que no es tocada por el calor y la luz, es un misterio para él. Dime, Lucy, cuando la Luna le muestre su lado oscuro al Sol... ¿Seguirás a mi lado?

Lágrimas de felicidad caían libres por el rostro de la joven rubia. Eso era lo más parecido a una declaración que podía esperar de Sting. El joven le acariciaba el rostro con dulzura y con ese raro sentimiento que la rubia no había recibido desde la muerte de Layla. Enmudecida por la emoción, solo pudo responder a esa muestra de afecto con un profundo beso, cargado de todas las cosas que no podían salir de su boca.

Perdidos en los labios del otro, ninguno se percató de que una no tan dormida Wendy había contemplado esa declaración. Con una sonrisa, cerró sus ojos, dispuesta a seguir durmiendo. Después de todo, al día siguiente les esperaba un largo viaje.

**=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::**

**Yooo, minna! Jajaja, apuesto que no se lo esperaban, nee?**

**Esta idea hace unos días que la venia amasando y como hoy decidí subir los resultados del jueguito que hice, me entraron ganas de darles un regalito y ponerle un broche de oro a esta serie de One-shots. Espero les guste y dejen comentarios, que sean mi premio por haberme esforzado tanto en esto, ****¿****si?**

**El ganador es: (Chan-cha-chan) ¡NeePulgaah-Chan! ¡Felicidades! Fuiste la que me dio menos respuestas entre las que estaba la correcta. Puedes pedir tu one-shot de la pareja que quieras (mientras sea de un Anime que yo haya visto).**

**La respuesta correcta era: 13 (Casi, casi 14 -cumplo el 15 de noviembre. Espero algunos One-shots Stilu o Nalu por mi cumple ^.^ Oíste, Alinekiryuu? No puedes escaquearte, eh?)**

**Oh, bueno, espero que les haya gustado, de nuevo no se olviden de comentar**

**Bye Bye**

**Miss Choco-chips **


End file.
